It's a long story!
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: Steven and Connie spend a night together and realize that they have loved each other for years, but neither of them ever had the guts to say it. One-shot


=tnt 138

tbs139

Its A Long Story

(three years in the future)

"whats up guys, where you off to?" Steven asked yawning, the Gems were headed out the door.

"oh Steven, we thought you were still asleep, we were just headed out on another mission again." Pearl stated.

"oh cool, well be safe and bring me back something." He said.

"huh, your not coming with us Steven, i could use someone else fun to be with." Amethist said recieving a dirty look from Pearl.

"No, Connie is coming over and i wanna be here for her." he said.

"Very well, we will be back later tonight." Said Garnet said before they all left.

(An hour later)

"Steven." yelled Connie.

"Im up stairs come on up." he said.

Connie looked up and saw Steven waving at her, she climbed up the stairs, but as she was climbing one of the rungs broke underneath her, Steven attempted to catch her, but she already had to much momentum. They fell, Steven threw himself underneath Connie to keep her from getting hurt, when they hit the floor their heads bashed into each other hard knocking them out.

"Ugg my head, Connie are you alright?" he asked.

She was sitting close to where they had landed, she looked a little shocked.

"Connie, are you alright, did you get hurt, oh why didnt i shield us." Steven said feeling horrible.

"oh Steven, I'm not hurt, when I woke up we were um." she said this with her hands on her lips.

Steven brought his hands to his lips and felt something on them, he wiped it off with his thumb and looked at it, it was lipstick, Connie's lipstick.

"Oh, so we..."

"yeah we did." she said.

Steven sat down next to her and just staid quiet for a few minutes.

Steven suddenly started laughing.

"Whats so funny Steven." she asked in a low voice.

"well its just, Ive been hanging out with you for three years now and well I always wanted to kiss you, then it finally happens and I cant even remember it..

Connie looked up and nervously said, "oh really, Steven well I dont see why we couldn't do it again maybe."

"uh huh are you implying something." Steven said with a sly smile.

"oh, shut up." she said looking at the floor.

Steven rolled his eyes and put his arm around her.

"Connie..."

"yeah Steven."

"Connie I... I think I love you."

She staid quiet for a few seconds

"Uh Connie." he said.

she smiled and layed her head on his shoulder and said, "well it took you long enough."

"huh?" Steven asked.

She just shook her head and smiled, "Steven, your sweet, but you can be dense as hell, I've loved you for years now, I always just waited for you to make the first move." she said.

"Connie, I felt the same way, I just thought we were friends and I didn't want to ruin that." he said.

they looked at each-other and started leaning forward.

"Yo whatcha do'in guys." said Amethyst.

they pulled apart and just sat there not looking or talking to each other or at Amethyst, the moment was kinda ruined.

"Oh, so you guys are back early."Steven said awkwardly.

"nope your just up late." said Garnet who had just walked in.

Steven looked at the clock and gasped, "Connie its 11 you were supposed to be home an 2 hours ago." he said.

"uh Steven, I don't want to be alone right now, and we have a lot of things to talk about, do you think I could stay over tonight?" she asked.

"yeah sure if you want, we should call your parents though." he said.

after a long and awkward call with the gems listening in on him he finally persuaded Mr, and Mrs Maheswaren to let her spend the night, though he had to promise that they would not sleep in the same bed.

"okay Connie your staying the night, but they made me promise two things, you have to be home by 6 pm tomorrow, and we cant sleep in the same bed." he said.

"thanks Steven, I just want to talk." she said.

So the two sat upstairs, thanks to Steven's extra ladders and talked, not about anything particular, and they kept talking small until.

"wow it got late quick, its already 2"am." Steven said looking at his clock.

"Yeah, we better get some rest, if we wanna be ready for tomorrow." she said.

Steven offered Connie the bed, which she tried to refuse, but Steven wouldn't let her.

"no, no I insist, I'll sleep on the couch." He said in a final sort of way.

Steven headed downstairs and laid down and quickly fell asleep. Connie on the other hand...

She tossed and turned in his bed, but no matter how she positioned herself, she couldn't get away from his scent on the bed, she just couldn't stop thinking about him, and that kiss, that stupid unprovoked kiss.

'ugg.' she thought, 'I have to deal with this.'

She walked down the ladder, carefully so as to not break another rung, and headed for the couch.

Steven was awoken slowly by Connie's voice, the voice that he so loved to hear.

When he was fully awake, he answered her calls, "yeah, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I just can't sleep, can I lay with you Steven?" she asked.

"I don't know, your parents said we had to sleep in different beds." he said.

"yeah, but this isn't a bed, its a couch." she stated.

"ah, loop hole, okay come on in." he said opening the blanket.

She crawled in and laid next to him, the couch despite being rather large, still had them pressed up aginst each other.

They laid together stareing into eachothers eyes.

"hey Steven, will you sing for me?" she asked.

"yeah sure, but why?" he asked.

"I just want to hear more of your voice." she replied.

He thought for a moment before starting.

everybody told me gem stuff dangerous

I guess I didn't believe it.

Untill now

I always stayed apprehensive

But now I'm really freaking out

What do I do

Thank goodness I've got you

Everybody told me life is precious

On the planet earth

That means you

And I want to protect you

What if somehow you get hurt

What would I do

thank goddness I've got you.

He was just about to start the las verse when he heard sniffling, he opened his eyes to see Connie crying silently.

"oh I'm sorry Connie, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just..." Steven was cut of when Connie wrapped her arms around him and brought them even closer, her chin rested on his shoulder.

"Steven, no matter what happens, no matter what I have to do,I'll always be by your side, through thick and thin." she said.

Steven tried to talk, but he couldn't get words to come out of his mouth, so he wedded for a nod.

Connie smiled and leaned in, and they finally got the kiss both of them had been waiting three years for.

They fell asleep in each others embrace.

They woke up and smiled at each other for awhile until they made an unspoken agreement, they were now a couple.

Around noon they figured they should head over to the Maheswaren's.

On the way there something dawned on Steven, "uh hey Connie, if we're gonna be dating, we have to tell your parents." he said.

"yeah I know, they'd flip if they found out without me telling them." she said.

"no I mean about everything, magic, the crystal gems,... Me." he replied.

"oh right, well okay, if you think we should, I'll go along with it." she said nervously.

They arrived at the residence and walked in, they were greeted by Connie's mom and dad.

"thank you Steven, for making sure our daughter got home safely." said her mom.

"It was no problem, besides, we have something to tell you." he said.

"Yeah", spoke up Connie, "umm me and Steven started going out yesterday." she said.

Her mom paused for a moment and laughed, "well honey, it's about time, you spend almost every day either at his house or talking to home on the phone."

"wow she took that well didn't she." said Steven.

"yeah, but now we have to tell dad." she said

"there's no real need to do that, he's thought you two were dating for about two years now, it would stink to burst his bubble." her mom said still smiling.

Her dad walked in having heard everything from the other room, "yeah, I guess I was wrong, but it's god for you two, as long as you don't hurt my little girl universe, we will be all good." he said.

"I wouldn't dream of it, and now that your here we have something else to tell you, it involves my family, and my mom." he said.

"yes what is it Steven?" her parents asked.

Steven and Connie looked at each other and both said, "well its a long story."


End file.
